deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaeed Massani/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jango Fett (by Niv-Mizzet) Zaeed and Jango were both hired by the Illusive Man without each other's knowledge so that the he will know who is better and who to send with Commander Shepard on his suicide mission. They have tracked each other to the space station Omega, where Jango has already found Zaeed. He sneaks up behind him and fires his Kamino saberdart, which bounces harmlessly off of Zaeed's kinetic shielding. Zaeed wheels around, pulls out his M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol, and takes three shots at Jango, who takes one in the chest and one in the ankle before taking off with his jetpack and drawing his twin pistols. People are running around in a panic, making it hard for Zaeed to aim while Jango lands two hits on him, weakening his kinetic shielding. Zaeed rolls behind cover, swapping out his heavy pistol for his M-96 Mattock assault rifle. He activates his disruptor ammo and fires once at Jango, punching a hole in his armor and shorting out his jetpack. Jango lands right next to Zaeed, who moves in for the killing blow. Just then, Jango activates his flamethrower, which eats away at Zaeed's kinetic shielding and finally breaks it. Zaeed leaps back and takes two more shots with his rifle, both of them missing as Jango rolls out of the way and gets to his feet. Zaeed throws an inferno grenade as Jango launches one of his wrist rockets. They both miss, Jango's rocket going clear over the ducking Zaeed's head and Zaeed's grenade creating a wall of fire between the two combatants. His jetpack finally coming back online, Jango takes off, going high into the air. Zaeed draws his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, hoping to get a clear shot at Jango. He shoots him in the leg as Jango fires another wrist rocket, this one hitting the ground right next to Zaeed and knocking him to the ground, dazed. Jango lands gently next to Zaeed, pointing one of his pistols in his face. "I'd heard you were good, Massani, but I never thought you'd be this good," Jango says. "Likewise, Fett," Zaeed replies, "but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off that I lost to you. So what, are you supposed to bring me in alive?" "No, I was paid to kill you. Hey, our accents sound similar." "Huh, you're right. And I'm not afraid of you. I've survived worse." "Whatever you say, old man," Jango says, pulling the trigger of his pistol and punching a hole through Zaeed's fake eye. Zaeed collapses to the floor. Once Jango is done, he calls the man who hired him, the Illusive Man, with the communicator in his helmet. "It's done," he says. "When do I get paid?" "I'll transfer the credits to your account, as we agreed," the Illusive Man responds. "Say," he continues, "how would you like a job that's a little more...long-term? I'll pay you triple your retainer fee." "You're talking my language," Jango says, his mind reeling at the amount his contractor was talking. "What do I have to do?" "I won't lie, Fett. It's a suicide mission." "If I'm getting paid THAT kind of money, I really don't care," Jango replies, walking to his ship and taking off. After making sure Jango is gone, Zaeed slowly gets to his feet. "Who the hell would have thought I could survive two shots to the head?" he thinks as he stumbles to the nearest med clinic, making a mental note that he has two people to take his revenge on now. WINNER: JANGO FETT Expert's Opinion While I thought Zaeed would have won for sure due to his stronger weaponry and kinetic shielding, Jango's ability to fly (as well as the popular vote) won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Challenge Information Zaeed was given weapons he was never shown to wield, nor could he equip them in the games. Category:Battle Subpage